


The Voice in the Market

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, English is not my natural language - Freeform, F/M, POV, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: You have to have chaos inside to give birth to a sparkling star. - Friedrich Nietzsche





	The Voice in the Market

Text in response to these prompts here below.

<https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/173923634766/when-my-brother-was-a-teen-every-time-someone>

When my brother was a teen, every time someone would speak over a loudspeaker at a store he would look up and say “hello, God?” So I want Lucifer or Amenadiel to witness someone doing this. Whether someone they know (Trixie?) or a stranger. 

***

It's my first fic of Lucifer so please be kind, good reading to everyone !

***

Fanfic = The Voice in the Market

***

***

 

I always loved going to the Market.

My mother was so irritated by everything, queues, product prices, noise, that she always gave me anything I asked just to keep me quiet.

But this time it was different because Lucifer was with us.

Not that I did not like his company.

It is quite the opposite.

I love it.

But this was my time to get the things I liked.

And all Mom's attention was on Lucifer.

 

**\- Lucifer does not mess with it.**

**\- Lucifer, I'm not buying this.**

**\- No, you will not buy it for me, Lucifer.**

**\- Lucifer stops trying to balance on the cart.**

 

And again...

 

**\- Lucifer does not mess with it.**

 

Because that was the phrase she said the most.

And I had the feeling of being left behind.

These two needed a lesson.

I took a moment of distraction from Mom and pulled away from them.

I went to the information desk and asked the service lady so I could speak into the microphone.

But she did not want to leave.

 

**\- Not small, you tell me what you want and I repeat.**

**\- If it's the reverse, I can lose my job.**

 

But she was not going to repeat what I wanted to say.

I know that.

So I thought "What would Lucifer do?" (WWLD?)

I stared at the girl and the shadow over her eyes gave me a hint of what to do.

 

**\- You look very tired.**

**\- Because we do not do that.**

**\- You go, I do not know, to the bathroom, perhaps.**

**\- And because you're not here when I use the microphone, nobody's going to fight you.**

 

She still did not seem convinced.

Okay, then play dirty.

 

**\- Do you know the club Lux?**

**\- Of course, her eyes lit up just by hearing the name.**

**\- Let's make a Deal.**

**\- My future stepfather is the owner.**

**\- Yes, he himself, Lucifer Morningstar.**

**\- You leave, I use the microphone, and he gives you a free pass to the nightclub today.**

**\- How about we have a deal ?**

**\- You're good at this, little one.**

**\- OK.**

 

And she left without even looking back or squeezing my hand to confirm the agreement.

I stepped behind the counter.

I held the microphone and turned it on.

Time to punish the bad guys.

 

**\- Hello, is anyone listening ?**

**\- God ?**

**\- Or should I start to say Grandpa ?**

**\- I do not know, that part always confuses me.**

**\- It's the following, we came in the market with your son Lucifer and he kept distracting my mother and I got lost from her.**

**\- Can you tell me which corridor they are in ?**

**\- But you do it in a very nice way.**

**\- Kind of an earthquake, or flashing lights and just the hallway in which he is staying connected.**

**\- Or rather, how about a lightning bolt that crosses the ceiling and falls right in his head because today he is very annoying.**

**\- Hi Mom.**

 

And that was the last thing I could say in the microphone.

Until it took her long to find me.

I bet Lucifer distracted her so much that she only missed me when I started talking.

But it's all well given.

And while my mother dragged me down the corridors apologizing to everyone for the things I said she did not even notice I blinked at the girl on the counter.

Now I know why Lucifer makes so many deals.

People do anything by a good agreement.

When we got to the corridor there was the cart but nothing of Lucifer.

It was at the end of a Berluti shoe between two shelves that caught our attention.

And there he was.

Sitting on the floor.

Embracing her own legs shrank between two wine racks.

Did he realize that he sat on the floor of a market wearing a light suit ?

 

**\- Lucifer leaves.**

**\- No !**

**\- Lucifer.**

**\- She told my father to hit me with lightning.**

**\- The old man hates me.**

**\- What if he answers it ?**

**\- What's the matter, are not you immortal ?**

**\- Trixie !**

**\- Lightning coming from him was going to fry me alive.**

**\- Great you're too white, you need a color.**

**\- ENOUGH !**

 

And Mom's scream can be heard by half the market.

 

**\- I do not have two kids and I'm not going to spend the rest of the day catching you two.**

**\- Lucifer Morningstar get off this ground now and act like an adult.**

 

Slowly he stood up.

He straightened his posture, his suit, and his eyes looked in any direction except at Mom.

 

**\- And you Beatrice Espinoza a week without any candy.**

**\- But Mom...**

**\- Do you want to increase for a month ?**

 

If there's one thing I've learned from Dad it's never challenged Mom when her pupils are bigger than the blue of her eyes.

This is a sign of anger and it never ends well.

And Mom was like that now, dilated pupils, red cheeks and tight lips.

And something told me that the loss of candy was not the only thing waiting for me at home.

 

**\- Now I'm going to finish buying them, and the next guy who says anything will get shot.**

 

And she left pushing the affection with one hand and me with the other while the Lucifer walked behind us in silence.

Without interruptions Mommy finished the purchases very fast.

In the box the girl from the microphone came to talk to us and the look Mom gave me at that time made me crunch to the bone.

Lucifer did not like much of what I did but an agreement is an agreement and he granted the girl a free night pass at the Lux.

When we got in the car and we were about to leave, Mom started to laugh and just would not stop.

 

**\- Detective, are you okay ?**

**\- Mom ?**

**\- Congratulations creature you broke your mother !**

**\- Mama, did I break you ?**

**\- No, honey, that's not it...**

 

Gradually she has calmed down and can explain better why the crisis of laughter.

 

**\- Did you realize the absurdity of all this ?**

**\- Trixie, you called God the Grandfather.**

**\- And Lucifer do you really think he would send a thunderbolt to your head just because a child asked ?**

**\- I guess !**

 

And in the face of the certainty he had in his response we ended up laughing again.

And things went back to normal.

I bragged about scaring the devil.

He giving me hints about never involving third parties in an agreement.

And Mom telling him to stop turning me on him because he was not a good example.

And he pretending to be offended by what she said.

And everyone laughing at everyone in the process.

That day I was sure of one thing.

Lucifer would certainly have turned our lives into something chaotic.

More was something deliciously chaotic and I would not trade all this chaos for nothing in the world.

 

***

END

***

After centuries without being able to write even a line this wonderful fandom fills me with ideas and this beautiful baby comes to life.

Please fight with us, help #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer!

And as I said up there, this is my first fic of Lucifer so be kind to my baby, but tell me what they found, so many years ago I do not write that I do not even know how to feel at that moment.


End file.
